


Little Miracles

by thatluckyrabbit



Category: Casper (1995)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Marriage, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 16:51:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1751762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatluckyrabbit/pseuds/thatluckyrabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been a rough few months in during the first trimester, but it had all been worth it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Miracles

**Author's Note:**

> After hearing that Christina Ricci is pregnant, I decided to write a pregnancy fic for Stretch/Kat, my first OTP for this fandom! X3

 

Kat was trying to focus on the book she was currently reading, but it was hard to concentrate on the words when tiny light kisses tickled her rounded belly every few seconds. She fidgeted, trying not to smile. "Stretch... stop it..."  
  
She lowered the book _("What To Expect When You're Expecting")_ to see a pair of violet eyes staring up at her. "Why do you want me to stop? I'm just givin' our baby girl some afternoon kisses."  
  
"But you always do that..."  
  
"I can't help it!" Stretch insisted, and he went right back to kissing Kat's belly and whispering to their unborn daughter. "I just want her to get outta there already..."  
  
"You're telling me," Kat sighed, wincing a bit when she felt the baby's feet pressing against her bladder. "She's feisty in there. It's like she's trying to fight her way out."  
  
"She gets that from you, I'm sure," Stretch teased, bringing his hand up to rub Kat's belly, where he was so sure he saw movement just a few seconds before. "She's definitely gonna be a handful when she gets outta there..." Stretch smiled though, and it was one of those rare moments where he was genuinely happy. Then again, he'd been genuinely happy ever since he and Kat got together to begin with. He'd never been so happy before, and now he was on cloud nine waiting for their baby girl to arrive. It had been a rough few months in during the first trimester, but it had all been worth it. "...but it'll all be worth it. When she gets here, it'll be worth it."  
  
Kat smiled at that. She put down her book so she could place her warm hand over Stretch's cold one. "You can say that again."  
  
She gripped the ghost's arm lightly and pulled her husband forward so she could kiss him. He happily complied. Stretch could kiss her all day if he could.  
  
 _In fact, I think I have..._


End file.
